Protector
by riversunshine
Summary: "Ok, entonces estás diciendo que fui secuestrada por una asesina que viaja a través del tiempo, para ser usada como rehén para llegar a ti, pero hay un problema con tu inaudita historia. ¿Quién diablos eres?" Esto fue lo que le dijo Lisa a Leonard cuando fue rescatada de la Pilgrim. Ambientado en el 1x12 "Las Refuge" Historia original de SeaSpectre160.


**Ambientado en el 1x12 "Last Refuge"**

 **La historia le pertenece a SeaSpectre160 (original en inglés)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y a CW. (Si me pertenecieran, las cosas serían distintas).**

* * *

Ok, entonces estás diciendo que fui secuestrada por una asesina que viaja a través del tiempo, para ser usada como rehén para llegar a ti, pero hay un problema con tu inaudita historia. ¿Quién diablos eres?

Leonard Snart se paralizó ante esa pregunta, incluso cuando una parte de él ya había descubierto qué pasaba. Lisa, su hermana pequeña, a la cual prácticamente había criado él mismo, se había comportado con frialdad ante él desde que encontraron la nave de la Pilgrim y habían escoltado a todos a la Waverider. Unas pocas preguntas habían confirmado que había sido secuestrada el año 2016, unas semanas después de que él se había ido. Lisa no había mostrado ni una sonrisa cuando lo vio, ni lo había llamado "Lenny", ni le había exigido saber por qué no la había llamado. Se había tensado cuando él puso un brazo alrededor de ella para guiarla hasta la Bay Med, algo que ella sólo hacía con extraños que se atrevían a acercarse demasiado sin ninguna invitación. Era algo que tenían en común. Pero esa pregunta con voz firme confirmó sus miedos.

"No te acuerdas de mí"

Ray, que estaba nervioso quejándose con Anna en la otra cama de la Bay Med los miró. Entendiendo la indirecta, llevó a su novia (pronta a morir) hacia otro lado para dar privacidad a los hermanos Snart.

Lisa frunció el ceño mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse.

"¿Debería?"

Él tragó saliva. "No, supongo que no, pero eso es nuestra culpa también. La asesina fue primero tras nosotros, el equipo. Así que nos tomamos a nosotros mismos de bebés y los escondimos en un lugar donde están seguros. Mi yo de bebé fue secuestrado, rescatado, como quieras llamarlo. Entonces, naturalmente, las cosas cambiaron. Cambiaron como para que yo no estuviera cuando naciste, ni en ningún otro punto de tu vida"

Ella todavía lo miraba fijamente, pero ahora, tenía una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. "Mi abuelo me dijo que tuve un hermano. Él era mayor que yo, pero mis papás nunca lo pudieron traer a la casa, porque desapareció del hospital, nunca nadie supo qué pasó. ¿Ese eras…?

"¿Yo?, sí, soy Leonard Snart, tu hermano mayor" La miró más detenidamente, y vio una rudeza en ella, algo que le era familiar y extraño a la vez, puesto estaba acostumbrado a ver esa expresión en su propio reflejo, pero no en ella.

"Entonces… ¿cómo fue crecer sin mí?"

Lisa frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Porque…" sacó su brazo izquierdo de su chaqueta y se subió una la manga de su camisa, dejando ver las cicatrices. "Me gané ésta poniéndome entre tú y mi papá cuando tú tenías diez años" Se levantó una parte de su camisa y dejó ver una larga marca roja en su torso. "Ésta me la hice cuando lo detuve de pegarte con una botella en la cabeza, cuando tenías once años. Necesito saber qué pasó contigo al sacarme da la ecuación"

Su hermana observaba impactada las cicatrices. Después tragó saliva y habló. "No hubo nadie que me protegiera cuando niña, mi mamá se fue después que nací, y mi abuelo me cuidó solamente cuando mi papá estuvo en la cárcel". Eso no había cambiado. "La primera vez que me pegó yo tenía cinco años" Cinco, dos años antes que en la línea de tiempo que él recordaba. "Y no hubo nadie que lo detuviera. Pero cuando tenía doce años, ya me había hartado, saqué un cuchillo de la cocina y lo escondí en mi habitación. La siguiente vez que fue a pegarme… tomé el cuchillo y lo apuñalé. Directo en el corazón".

Leonard sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Doce años. Su hermana se había visto forzada a matar a tan corta edad. Porque no hubo nadie que la protegiera. "Lo siento" le susurró. "No deberías haber sido expuesta a esa situación, desde un principio"

"¿Entonces qué?, ¿él todavía está vivo en tu tiempo?"

"No. Cuando tú tenías dieciséis años, fue capturado en un robo a mano armada y fue enviado a prisión, no salió hasta diez años después. Ahí fue cuando lo apunté con una pistola en su cara y le dije que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de nosotros. Y así lo hizo. Cayó nuevamente a la cárcel hasta que se escapó el año 2015 y decidió reclutarme para un atraco" Leonard se permitió una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa. "Nunca pudo admitir que yo era mejor ladrón y más inteligente que él. Pero claro, él sabía que yo no iba a acceder, así que tuvo que… persuadirme. Puso una microbomba en tu cuello y me dijo que si le desobedecía la iba a detonar. Tú ni siquiera sabías que la bomba estaba ahí, pero cuando desaparecí te preocupaste a tal punto que le fuiste a pedir ayuda a Flash y a sus colegas. ¿Sabes quién es Flash, cierto?"

"¿El bonachón ese con súper velocidad? Que corre por ahí atrapando criminales y gente chiflada con poderes mágicos?"

"Sí, ese mismo. Es la clase de tonto que quiere salvar a todo el mundo, así que cuando él y sus colegas supieron sobre la bomba, idearon una manera de sacarla, incluso Flash entró al atraco trabajando con nosotros, de encubierto. Una vez que me dijo que tú ya estabas a salvo, le disparé a mi querido papá, también directo en el corazón".

Un silencio pesado se sintió entre ellos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romperlo por un largo rato. Leonard mantenía su mirada fija en uno de los monitores médicos de la Bay Med, sintiendo los ojos de Lisa clavándole la espalda. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar. "Lamento mucho que hayas crecido sin nadie que te cuidara, sé lo que es eso. En mi línea de tiempo, mamá se fue también, yo conocí a Mick, mi compañero de robos, en el reformatorio, y él me ha cuidado las espaldas hasta hace poco, pero no es lo mismo que tener a alguien que te proteja. El saber que estabas a salvo era lo único que me mantenía en pie algunos días.

"No necesito tu protección" susurró Lisa. "Como ves, me las he ingeniado bastante bien por mi cuenta"

Leonard dejó escapar una corta y fría risa. "Suenas como yo. Sara –la rubia- le gusta molestarme con eso. Y por si acaso… en mi antigua línea de tiempo, también eres fuerte como el acero. Pasé una buena parte de mi vida en la cárcel, y estuve cerca de la muerte cuando tenía catorce años, así que sabía de antemano que quizás no iba a estar vivo mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía que asegurarme que supieras defenderte a ti misma en caso que algo me pasara"

Leonard escuchó a Lisa deslizarse de la cama, se dio la vuelta y la vio acercarse cautelosamente hacia a él. "Todavía no te recuerdo. Pero… creo que de verdad me hubiera gustado tenerte cerca. Tú vas a arreglar esto ¿cierto?"

"Sí, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para volver las cosas a la normalidad. Te lo prometo". La tomó de los hombros, un gesto que fue automático para él, ya que era algo que a ella la reconfortaba. Cuando ella se tensó en vez de calmarse, él se congeló, había olvidado que esa no era la Lisa que estaba acostumbrada a eso. Retiró sus manos, murmurando una disculpa. Trató de escapar a lo incómodo de la situación, y tomó la pequeña píldora que Rip le había dado. "Uh… esto te va a hacer olvidar toda esta situación. Hemos estado revolviendo bastante el tiempo, pero si llegamos a resetear algunos episodios de lo que hemos hecho, y yo volviera a tu vida, quizás algunas vivencias, como esta, se borrarían. El papá de Sara y la novia de Ray necesitan tomarla, porque han descubierto muchas cosas acerca del futuro… pero…"

"Yo quiero recordar". Lisa se vio tan sorprendida por sus palabras como se vio Leonard, y luego de un momento de pensarlo, continuó. "Yo te creo, de alguna manera, cuando dices que tú y tus amigos van a hacer todo lo posible para arreglar este enredo y volver a la normalidad, o al menos, a lo que tú recuerdas como normalidad, pero no puedes prometer que van a tener éxito. Si… si ustedes fracasan eso significa que esta va a ser la única instancia en que conozca a mi hermano mayor. Por favor, _por favor_ , no me quites eso."

Leonard trató de disolver el nudo que tenía en su garganta. De repente se dio cuenta que ésta podía ser también la última vez que viera a su hermana menor. Tiró la pastilla de la amnesia por el incinerador de la Bay Med y abrazó a Lisa. Eso era algo que, generalmente, él tenía reservado para cuando ella estaba muy triste, y después de un segundo pensó que tal vez esta Lisa no respondiera de la misma manera a su genuina muestra de cariño. Ella volvió a tensarse al principio, pero, para su sorpresa, puso luego sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Tú siempre has sido lo más importante en mi mundo Lisa", le susurró, "Voy a hacer _lo que sea necesario_ para volver a ti".


End file.
